The Real Thing
by BitchinBasterd
Summary: Elizabeth  AKA Izzy  is an extra for the Star Trek movie and she's fallen for Anton/Chekov. T for language. My OFC.


Being an extra for Star Trek was not as glamorous as I thought. They never really needed me for anything so I always ended up sitting on the side, bored, waiting for them to call me over so I can just stand there and basically stare, blankly, at the actors act like divas. Today was just the same as every other day; sitting on the ground by the portable coffee machine, sipping a crappy French vanilla latte, when Anton suddenly walked by. He played Chekov and he was absolutely adorable in every way, shape, and form and I was head over heels for him. He was so funny and nice, I could shed tears. Right now he was walking around in character, reciting lines over and over again for the soon-to-be-famous "wicktor-wicktor-two" dialogue. I sat on the ground with a steaming paper cup in my face, and giggled a bit. I guess he heard me because he looked at me and grinned. He walked over to me, still in character, and started to talk to me.

"Girls shouldn't be seeting on zee floor. I vill go geet you a chair." He quickly ran off to find a chair for me and I just sat with a dumb smile on my face. What just happened was too adorable for words!

"Those twenty seconds just made my entire life…" I was talking to myself when Chris Motherfucking Pine plopped down next to me.

"Hey, Bitch." He said to me. He loved to piss me off. I knew he could never hate me but…fuck him and his smugness.

"Hi, Fucker." I said with a beaming grin. "Don't you have lines to be saying? You know? The ones you never memorized even though J.J. tore you a new asshole for not saying them correctly?" I smiled and looked at him. His face was blank. He knew when he was beat.

"Fuck you." He said getting up and flipping me off.

"Love you, Pine Nut!" I shouted at him. He turned his head to look at me and he stuck his tongue out like a kid. I chuckled and took another sip of the shit latte. After swallowing the coffee, if you could call it that and not chicken piss, I saw Anton running towards me with a small stool.

"Sorry eet took so long. Zee deerector vas using eet as a foot reest, so eet was rather deeficult to tek from him." He said while placing the stool on the ground.

"Awww, thank you, Anto- I mean Chekov." I corrected myself quickly because when these actors were in character, they were IN character. "That was very sweet of you." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He opened his mouth to say something but J.J. yelled for him.

"ANTON! YOUR SHOT'S COMING UP!" His shout was deafening. I couldn't scream that loud, and I was as bad as a banshee.

"Oh! COMING! I'm sorree, Izzy. But I have to go." He saluted me and ran to his place on set. I burst out laughing. I couldn't BELIEVE he saluted! It was SO cute! He was just adorable!

"_I wonder what life would be like if I ever got with him? Wonder what our kids would be like?" _I was lost in thought when a loud buzzer sounded. That meant that the scene, and the work day was over. And that usually took a LONG time. "HOLY CRAP! HOW LONG WAS I OUT OF IT?" Another extra was standing right next to me and he provided a very nice answer.

"Oh, about…I don't know…two hours? It's like 5:30 now." My mouth dropped.

"TWO HOURS? HOLY MOTHER OF…" I jumped up and threw my cold latte in the trash a few feet away from me. I couldn't believe I spaced out for two hours! I probably looked like an idiot with my mouth gaping open. "Good Christ…" I mumbled profanities to myself while I walked to my trailer. Depending on what kind of part you had, you get either a trailer or you get your ass into a hotel. I got the trailer because I was one of the extras that had like…three seconds of dialogue. I finally got to my trailer and I flung the door open and changed out of my costume. "I'll just call costumes later and tell them I forgot to give it to them. They'd understand." While I was putting on my jeans and t-shirt I heard a knock on my door. "Who the…? C-Coming!" I sang as I tripped over my messy floor. I hopped over to the door and flung it open. I saw Anton standing there in jeans, black shirt, a leather jacket, and out of character. "Hey! What's up?" I asked leaning casually on the door frame.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it would be nice to ask you if you wanted to come with me, Pine, Quinto, Urban, Pegg, and Cho for a night in the….CITY!" He did jazz hands while he said this. I tried not to laugh or open my mouth so I just nodded yes and held up my index finger to tell him to just wait a minute. I closed the door gently and let out the loudest laugh I have ever hear come out of me. After a few seconds of tears and heavy breathing later, I regained composure, grabbed a jacket, put on my shoes, and stepped out the door. I smiled at Anton and he just smirked.

"You heard me didn't you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yes I did. Come on, let's go." He took my hand and we walked quickly toward the lights of the city.

*later*

We met up with the guys and we ran around acting like freaks for a good three hours. We all blew every single penny of cash we had on us at Dave and Buster's just playing shooting games, basketball games, crane games, food, drinks, and pool. All of the games spewed tickets at us and we ended up getting the God of prizes; An Xbox 360. Awww yeah. I felt like a boss carrying that shit around the arcade area, showing it off to nerds who couldn't get it if they tried. All seven of us sat down at a booth next to the pool table and just talked shit about everybody.

"Oh God, did you hear Bana mess up his lines? I will sue if that shit's not in the gag reel!" I shouted. Everyone just laughed their asses off and I felt awesome. Then the fangirls came. They were shouting for all of the guys and shoved me out of my seat for an autograph or a chance to rape someone. I just sat on the floor until they all got what they wanted. As the screaming heard of freaks left, I got up, dusted myself off, and sat back down. "Well that certainly enjoyable." I said in a high-pitched annoying voice that made Chris choke on his Pepsi. He put his head down and all I saw were his shoulders shaking.

"Congratulations, Izzy. You've killed him." Cho said. Everyone at the table applauded and I stood up and took a bow like a real drama queen.

"I'd like to thank the Academy for this high honor…" I couldn't finish making fun of an awards speech because I just collapsed on the floor to laugh. After my random giggle seizure, Pegg suggested another game of pool. I stood up and declared, "I'm so down, I'm in China!" Again, the table of guys roared with laughter. They composed themselves and we all headed to the pool tables.

*later*

We decided it to make it a tournament this time. So the first round was me and Chris. I beat his ass. Then it was Anton and Cho. Anton won. We kept on going and going until it was just me and Anton.

"Well…I guess it's just you and me then." I said with a smirk. He smirked back and wiggled his eyebrows a little. Then Chris said something that made me wanna beat him.

"Izzy, if you lose, Anton has to make out with you." I stared at Chris with a crimson face. I was dumbfounded. Anton turned red, too.

"I-I'm not gonna lose. I beat most of your asses, what makes you think I can't beat his?" My mouth started to get dry. I was nervous for this. I really actually did like Anton but, I knew an extra could never get a famous actor. I sighed and grabbed the cue ball. "I'll break."

*later*

About an hour later, Anton and I were still playing. Only the eight ball was left and we've both been going for it for about fifteen minutes now.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, Anton. That's a promise!" I shouted as I hit the cue for the billionth time. I missed. "FUCK!" I threw down my stick and face palmed. If Anton made this, I'd be kissing him. Not that I didn't want to but…I just didn't want to end up a Hollywood fling with him. He stared at the cue for a while, trying to analyze where to hit it. He raised his stick, positioned it between his middle and index finger, and hit it. It rolled slowly to the left corner. I held my breath and….it went in. I groaned and sank to the floor. The guys were cheering and I was cussing under my breath.

"Get up, Izzy! Knock Anton dead!"

"_Fuck you, Chris!" _I shouted in my head. I slowly got up and walked over to a bright pink Anton. I guess he was just as nervous as I was. "Anton," I gazed into his hazel eyes and spoke with real honesty and sincerity, "I really, REALLY do like you but, I just don't want this to just be a thing…I don't wanna be a Hollywood fling." We both stared into each other's eyes and his put his hand on my cheek.

"We won't be…we'll be the real thing." He then softly put his lips to mine. My head was swimming and I couldn't believe what was happening. We both pulled away slowly and gazed at each other. I smiled a little and he grinned. Chris' mouth was open and he was shaking Zachary's left shoulder in disbelief.

"Holy…Oh my…" Chris couldn't do anything but stutter.

"Hey, we're gonna see you guys later, okay? I'm gonna take Izzy back to her place. Night, guys." Anton waved to the guys, took my hand and the Xbox, and led me out the Dave and Buster's door. We took the long way back to the trailer/set place. We walked around the city sneaking little pecks on the cheek and lips every so often. I was so happy that I could just float away. It was perfect.

*later*

We got back to my trailer and we both stopped at the door. He put my Xbox down and took my hands in his. He brought them up to his face and kissed my fingertips gently. I just blushed and stood on my tip-toes to give him a good night kiss. The minute our lips met, he wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let go. I moaned for him to let me go so I could get back on the ground. He put me down gently and looked into my eyes.

"I promise you, Elizabeth. We'll be the real thing." He gave me on last kiss of the night and helped me back into the trailer. "Good night." He said in his Chekov accent.

"Good night. Sweet dreams, my Russian wonder."


End file.
